A Question of Sexuality
by ShanniMo
Summary: its just a regular day with the cullens when they go shopping.but what happens when Rosalie has a little fun with emmett.one furious beautiful vampire an unsuspecting emmett and a cute gay guy who was in the wrong place and in love with the wrong vampire.


**First off…I have nothing against gay men. And Emmett is one of my favorite characters, but I love to read stories about him that are funny so I came up with one of my own. I hope you all enjoy it and here we go…!**

**ShayShayx16**

**P.S. Kenzie this is all for you and Meggi. Hope you love it. You guys are the best friends and supporters a girl could have. **

**A Question of Sexuality**

Emmett's POV

I walked out into the cold gray morning laden with shopping bags and Rosalie on my elbow. "Wasn't that so much fun?" she gushed. Fun for her…torture for me.

I snorted and she punched my arm. "Oww. There is such a thing as husband abuse."

"Oh yah like anyone would believe that you would hit something as ravishing beautiful as me." Sometimes she was just so full of herself. "You know Rose money doesn't grow on trees."

"yes it does." She exclaimed in indignation.

"Oh right I guess it does when one sister is psychic and the other has a shopping addiction." Said Edward from behind us. Rosalie turned around and gave him a death glare that would make any normal human fall to their knees and pray to be killed right then and there.

"Oh right and the fact that one of said sister's brothers spends all the money on his girlfriend and the other two have gambling problems also has nothing to do with it." She retorted with a ferocious snarl.

"Hey me and Jasper were doing just fine." I shouted.

"Yah until Edward left and you didn't know what the other peoples card were. How much money did you lose again? Oh yah four grand. Nice. Carlisle was very pleased." Said Rosalie.

"Someone please shut her up." Moaned Jasper.

"Carlisle and Esme have more than enough." Murmured Alice from Edward's shoulder. "Anyways we should get going if you want to hit the Beauty Boutique in time Rosalie." She was referring to the store that sold only beauty products that cost more than a Bentley and Porsche put together. It also happened to be Rosalie's favorite.

"Of course lets go." She said all prim and proper. With the click of her high Jimmy Choo stilettos, she walked for the red BMW shining in the parking lot.

As soon as we stashed the bags upon bags of clothing in the car we all headed for the east side of the mall. As soon as we walked into the cavernous store the sickly sweet scent of perfume made me gag.

"Emmett please do not embarrass me." Said Rosalie as she slapped him on the back a little too hard to get him to stop choking on the scents.

"I can't help it if the place reeks of little old lady." I replied. She gave him a death glare and treaded hard on his heal. With a huff she grabbed Alice and dragged her over to the mascara display. "What are we doing here?" I asked Edward and Jasper.

"Um…" Jasper trailed off.

"I'm here for moral support and I just love seeing you take shit from Rosalie." Said Edward pompously.

"Watch it she'll be on your ass next." I said with an evil grin.

"Can still hear you." Said Rose. She and Alice were at the eye shadow display now. I gave a low laugh. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a bright orange shirt.

As I turned a tall man with strong chiseled arms was looking at me. His hair was perfectly blonde and gelled into perfect spikes. The dark golden skin of his arms glistened in the soft light from overhead.

When he saw me looking he gave a short smile that showed bright pearly whites. I just stared back a little confused.

There was suddenly a raucous laugh from behind me and I saw Edward leaning on the perfume shelf for support. His shoulders were shaking uncontrollably and Jasper was hiding a smile and gazing at me funny.

As soon as Edward noticed me looking the laugh turned into a hacking cough. "What's your deal?" I asked. Rosalie and Alice were standing next to me and giving Edward the same look.

"Its…Its…I can't…" he was taken over by another fit of giggles.

"Come on Edward spill." Said Rose impatiently. When Edward wouldn't respond she turned to Jasper. "What the hell is his problem Jazz?"

Just then Alice went rigid. "Alice." Jasper was at her side in an instant. As her rigid pose loosened she looked at me again. And I swear there would be tears of mirth running down her face if they could.

She quickly pulled Rosalie to her side and whispered in her ear. Suddenly Rose was laughing too. "What the hell is going on?" I thundered. A couple of peoples heads turned in my direction but I ignored them.

"Oh nothing sweetie. Would you be a dear and grab me that purple perfume from the top shelf?" said Rosalie. I gave a low sigh and turned to grab the bottle. When I went to give it to her all four of them were gone.

"What the…" I looked all over the store but couldn't find them. The guy in the orange shirt walked up to me.

"Are you lost?" he asked. I noticed the name tag on his shirt, it was Reid. He gave that weird smile again.

"Um…I don't know did you see a blonde pale girl and a small dark haired one with two pale boys?" I asked.

"Oh them. They left a couple minutes ago." His voice was a low rumble. "Oh my god." He reached his hands up to my face. "How do you get rid of tan lines so fast." His finger tips grazed down my cheek and I shuddered.

GOD!!! He was gay. I am so going to kill them, I thought. Freaking Edward had read his mind and Alice had, had a vision. Whatever happened to families stick together?

"Are your legs tired?" he asked. I looked at him and said What? "I mean shouldn't they since you've been running through my mind since the minute you walked in." he said it with a little purr.

Just then I felt a cool breeze and Rosalie was at my side. "There you are. Where have you been?" her ploy was so see-through and that smile was the essence of fake. The gay guy was glancing up and down Rose's body apparently sizing up the competition.

"Oh I see you've met my brother." She said. I gaped at her openmouthed. You've got to be kidding me.

Even though it probably looked like I was being burned alive the mans face turned quickly into a smile. Brother. Lucky him. "Brother?" he questioned.

"That's right. Huh Emmett." Said Rosalie with a smirk.

"Well then Emmett, how about you and me get dinner and a movie later tonight." He said in that annoying purr again.

Before I could open my mouth Rose spoke for me, "He'd love to. How about he'll meet you here at six o'clock?"

"That would be perfect." Said Reid.

"See you later and nice meeting you." She replied while walking me out the door. Before Reid could be shadowed by a big fake palm tree at the entrance he winked at me and licked his lips. Oh God!!!!!!!

"Rosalie I'm going to kill you." I hissed at her as she walked to the car where Alice, Jasper, and Edward were all leaning against it laughing hysterically.

"Oh hush. You have to admit it was funny."

"Not when you're the one being hit on." I fumed.

"You'll get over it. Its just one little date." She said as she gracefully got into the drivers side of the BMW.

"Fine no sex for two weeks." Ha. See how she'd get out of that one. The look upon her face was pure hatred and immediately quieted the laughing siblings in the background.

"Fine." She said pointedly and started the car. Her face looked like a sour lemon was under it.

"Fine" I retorted. If this was how she was going to play then so be it.

I gave a cruel glare at Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Edward and Alice especially. Fine this meant war.

**Ahhhh. What do you think should I continue? I won't until I get at least ten reviews. Teeheehee. Push that lil purple button. Push it push it. Now now now!!!!!!! Kenzie don't you dare make any comment on that last sentence. **

**ShayShayx16**


End file.
